


Equally Perfect Imperfect

by SassyCinnamonroll



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Animal Ears & Tails, Bonding, Changing timeline events in a tv series, F/M, First words you hear from your mate tattooed on your skin- trope, Heats, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, awkward Bobby, semi-realistic situations, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyCinnamonroll/pseuds/SassyCinnamonroll
Summary: After the loss of his mother, Robert Goren goes back to work to find that he meets his soulmate while she is in custody.Corina is a stray. Been a stray since she had been eleven. She is a spit fire of mixed heritage of Romanian and Romani. She is a talented lil spitfire who finds herself being chased by an unwanted suitor which lands her in the custody of the police where she meets her mate.This does not initially go over well.They both learn to work the turn of events in their lives. Adjustments are required.





	1. Chapter 1

Bobby was woken by his cell phone going off. It was the hospital where his Mother was being cared for. “Hello?” His voice groggy, but was waking quickly.

“Mister Goren, this is Doctor Young. I have some unfortunate news, your mother has made a turn for worse. She does not have much longer. We are managing her pain, but she has only has a couple of hours. It would be wise to come and say your goodbyes.”

“Yes, of course. I will be there right away.” Goren got out of bed and walked to his dresser and getting dressed. It was after two a.m. The drive was forty-five minutes. He signed into the hospital. He went into the room where his mother was. 

“Sorry Mister Goren, we weren’t able to get in touch with your brother.” The doctor who was Beta. A doctor that his mother had demanded and had a fit about for almost six months until she got him. An Alpha she thought would not listen to any of her concerns and she thought an Omega doctor would not be assertive enough to treat her properly. So Doctor Mark Young had been her doctor for nearly three years. She had a small fit about him being Asian-American. He had endured a lot of abuse by her but he had been the best in getting her treatments done.

His mother woke up and looked over at him. “So you showed up.. where is your brother? Where is Frank?” Her voice showing signs of panic. 

Bobby could only shake his head as he lowered it, taking her hand. She weakly stroked his head, fingers rubbing near the base of his ears. Tears wetting his eyes as he lowered his forehead to the bed. 

“It’s okay, Frank will see me next time. You are always so good to see me Bobby. I love you my little Bobby. So proud of you.” She was having an abnormally lucid moment. “The bad ones are gone. I am cured. We can go home..” She stroked his ears again. 

“I love you too. Yes we can go home. Frank will be here next time.” He stopped himself from sobbing. From yelling and screaming at her that he wouldn’t coming. That she wouldn’t see him again.

Her hand fell slowly and her looked up as he saw her chest rise and fall with sleep again from the medicine they were giving her for pain. She only slept for another half hour before her heart stopped. Bobby was left alone after Young called her death. He cried for her. For his loss of his mother. For not being there enough for her.

Calling into work the next morning and telling his Captain that he needed personal time. He was told to take his time. That he was sorry for his loss. 

Two weeks. He had planned his Mother’s funeral, buried her next to his Stepfather, William Goren. Frank never showed up. He was probably high out of his mind in some house out of the city. Maybe he was finally in rehab. Bobby doubted it. 

After three and half weeks he couldn’t just sit at home anymore. Staring at family pictures and the good times he had with his mother before she had gotten sick, when she had been still lucid enough to handle. He couldn’t sit anymore. He was back at work. Back on cases. Battling with criminals outwitting them and pulling their confessions from them, weeding out the false confessions and drawing out the real truth. 

He was on a day off when he was called in. Eames was having difficulty talking with a suspect. A feral Omega. 

He let out a sigh and agreed to come in. He heard the holding pen’s bars rattle and she heard a snarl. “Câini! Lasa-ma sa ies! La dracu!” Was shouted. 

Bobby’s heart skipped a beat. He walked over to Eames. “Put her in interrogation room. Has she requested anything? Said anything in English?” 

“Yeah she wants her music.” 

“Give it to her and a soda.” Went to the break room and grabbed half a wrapped sandwich from the fridge. “This as well.” He stopped her near the door. “Also get a Romanian translator in here. 

Eames gave him the look of she wanted to see what he would see. But she did it. 

He waited a couple of minutes until he knew she would have her music player and headphones. Waited a couple of more for her to get her to a calmer state. Then he stepped into the room to watch her through the one way mirror. She had two chairs seat to seat in front of each other. The other two were under the table. Her watched as she swayed her head side to as she mouthed the words to the song she was listening to. It was near the end of July peak of the summer. She wore a pair of what looked like swimmer’s shoes, A sliced up pair of black leggings and a frayed pair of blue jeans cut shorts. She wore a shirt that was cut to expose her midriff. There was a faded design on the front of the shirt and it was knotted in the back to keep it at her skin. The collar had been cut too to make not to tight around her throat. 

Black hair in a design to keep it close to her scalp. Her tail was long. Dyed several different colors. Neon blue, neon green, sickly neon red, black, some spots of purple. He had to guess her ears were also dyed. She was circling the table then finally she placed the two chairs at the long ends of the table. She got up on the table, sitting indian-style before she opened the sandwich and sniffed at it. She pulled it apart and just ate the turkey. She pushed the wrapper into her pocket. She pushed the soda off the table with the tip of her foot slowly until it fell onto the floor. A satisfied smirk coming onto her face as it dropped onto it’s side and rolled towards the door. The can stopping at the crack of the door. If the door was suddenly opened with force the can would explode and startle whoever opened the door. A tactic that she must have used previous. A makeshift flash-bang. Getting up from the table and walked over to the mirror. He felt his heart pound in his chest as she got closer and closer. Her face just a breath away from the glass. Violet eyes looked into the glass. Her head tilted slowly to the left, a strand of hair falling to her shoulder. 

Her fingertips almost touched the glass then she pulled her hand. She shook her head. She began speaking. Listening he had to go get one of the other cops, younger. 

“Oh, it’s a song called Wasteland by a band called Ten Years.” 

“That’s all. Thank you Maggie.” 

The woman shook her head and changed the song. She began pacing. The fur on her tail slowly rising in agitation. Just near the base.

He decided she had been sitting long enough. He went into the room and she immediately faced him. He motioned for her to take the headphones off.

 

* * *

 

The loud music, helped to calm her nerves but being in the concrete room was making her anxious and agitated. She kept feeling this pull and tug towards the damned mirror. She couldn’t understand it. 

She watched the door open out of the corner of her eye. She turned and her tail’s fur lowered in calm. Her tail wrapped around her thigh. He motioned for her to take her headphones. She did as he closed the door. She stepped back as he grabbed the can and side stepped, making herself between the table and the wall, the wall and the door. She paused her music. 

“That’s a clever little trick you do with the soda can.” The man said as he picked up the can looked at her with a smile on his face. 

She felt her heart drop to her stomach. It had taken her four years to learn that fucking trick. All because of what it said on her upper thigh. She didn’t know whether or not to be terrified or furious. “Iesi afara! Iesi afara! Iesi afara! Iesi afara! Iesi afara!” She yelled at him, she ran over to a chair and threw it near the door. “Iesi afara la dracu!” 

“Alright. Alright. Okay.” He had flinched when she had what she did. “I’ve leaving.” He grabbed the door handle and backed out. 

She shoved her headphones on and her tail was completely fluffed out, lashing. “Asta nu se întâmplă..!”

      

* * *

  

“Doctor Hines,” He greeted as he entered the room. 

“Detective Goren, it is good to see you again.” She looked at the obviously agitated Omega. “I got in here just as you got in there.” 

“What was she yelling at me?” Goren wasn’t fluent in Romanian, he knew the absolute basics like how to count to ten, what a market was called, genders and familial names. 

“All of the first part was get out. Then she had told you to get out dammit. When you left and came into the room here she said this can’t be happening.” She turned to Bobby. “What charges do you have her on?” 

Eames walked into the room. “She was on a closed private property where four bodies were found. She came in kicking and screaming profanities. She gave the police quite the run around. If she hadn’t tripped she would have out ran Detective Logan.” 

“Mind if I stay to translate for who ever goes in next. They will have to wear an ear piece.” She requested. 

And neither of them saw any issue with it. 

Eames got Logan and he was set up with an ear piece. 

Logan walked into the interrogation room. He pulled one chair out from the table and put it near the wall next to the thrown chair then grabbed the other one and set it at the table so that it faced the mirror. He grabbed her headphones off her head. She hissed at him. 

“Sit down.” Logan said firmly as he looked at her. 

“Nu.” 

“No.” Hines said. 

Logan gave a look to the mirror sideways. Then he looked back at the girl. “Sit down, __now__.” He pointed to the chair. His ears pointed forward. A hint of a growl in his tone. 

She sat in the chair though she gave him a small hiss as she did so. 

The door opened. “Hey Logan here are the files.” Detective Wheeler came in, posture submissive but alert as she set the folder down on the table. 

“Can’t you see I am in the middle of an interrogation?” He snapped at her.

“Sorry, Logan.” 

“You know what Wheeler why don’t you be useful and get me lunch.” Logan blew her off.

“Sure. I can do that.” Her tail drooping at the order. 

But the woman’s eyes never leave Logan. 

Her head tilts just slightly to the left. “Ce ești înăuntru călduri?” 

“What are you in heat?” Hine began. She found the question amusing. 

“No. I am not. Now cut the bullshit, I know that you speak English.” 

She looked at him for a long moment then gave a shrug. “Yeah. I also speak English.” Her accent was completely gone. 

“Listen I haven’t even been told what I was being arrested for.” 

Logan gave a snort. “Resisting arrest for one. Trespassing on private property. Oh and” he pulled out the photos and set them in front of her, “the murder for four people.” 

She bared her teeth and shot up, knocking the chair over. “Nu am văzut niciodată oamenii ăia! Ce e cu tine? Nu am știut! Druca! Jur că aveam acolo doar să aștepte afară cineva cine a fost hărțuiesc ma!” She was visibly agitated and stressed. Panic in her voice. 

“I have never seen those people. What is wrong with you? I didn’t know. Fuck. I swear I was just there to wait out someone who’s been harassing me.” 

“Sit down.” 

“No. You fucking blues and blacks really do fucking stick together don’t you. Câini!” 

“Dogs.” 

Logan held up his hand. “What are you talking about? Are you saying a police officer was harassing you?” 

She gave him a suspicious looked. “Why else were you there?” 

“For the four murdered victims.” 

“Well I didn’t murder them. I had only been there a couple of minutes.” 

“How long is a couple of minutes?” 

“Like ten tops.” 

“Now who is harassing you?” 

“I don’t know. Some guy from the one ten precinct. Apparently he’s recruiting girls for some guy… He’s been after me for like a month..” 

Bobby left the room, she clearly had nothing to do with it. Alex followed soon after. “So?” The Captain met them half way. “Do you think she was involved?” 

“No. She ran because she thought someone from the one ten had sent me and Logan to muscle her out.” 

“The one ten you say?” He looked around then motioned for them to follow into his office to which he closed the door. “Someone at the one ten is being investigated for promoting prostitution, paying for silence and possibly drugs. This is hushed. I was told out of a courtesy as we work with the one ten precinct on so many cases.” Deakins leaned against his desk. “Let her loose. Let her off with a warning. If the person in one ten gets wind of this and she is being pressured to work then she is in more danger being here then out on the street.” Alex nodded and left the room. She looked back at Bobby. He motioned for her to go on without him. “Something on your mind?” 

Bobby went and closed the door. Bobby paced for minute then looked at his Captain. “I have to show you something.” He closed the blinds in the office. 

“You gonna buy me drinks first Detective?” Deakins joked. 

Bobby took a breath and stripped his button up collar shirt then lifted his undershirt. He turned, showing the right side of his ribs under his arm. 

“Okay.. it’s in a different language. Why show me that?”

“It says ‘Câini. Lasa-ma sa ies. La dracu.’” Bobby pulled his shirt back on, righting himself. 

Deakins leaned against his desk again, a small frown on his lips. “Does she know?” 

“With how she freaked out when I went in to interrogate her, yes she knows.” He gave a sigh. 

“Do want some personal time, get you both situated?” 

“Yeah, I’ll take a week.” 

“Bobby you still have a couple months worth of paid vacation days. Take them.” 

Bobby sighed and left. Taking his stuff with him. 

She couldn’t have been gone more than five minutes. He got into his car and drove. He caught sight of her a block away. 

“Hey,” He slowed to barely a crawl to have her slow, “I am sorry about earlier. Please, let me pay for lunch. Are you hungry?” 

She stopped and watched him warily. Finally she got in. She basically had herself pressed to the door with the window down. She didn’t want to be touched. 

He got to a diner and she sat them in a far corner away from looking eyes. She ordered a burger with french fries and small vanilla shake. She sat, ears flicking and pivoting every couple of seconds as if she couldn’t sit still. Hyper alert. They sat in silence. She cut the burger in half and began eating. His own food came, a meaty beef stew and some crackers with it, a water. Half of the burger gone and she began eating the fries. 

“Sorry about throwing a chair at you.” He looked up to see her watching him. “Corina.” 

“Robert, or Bobby.” Her ears were slowly ever so slight relaxing. He doubted they would relax any further. “I can understand your freak out. Not exactly the way I had expected to hear those words.” 

“Get out?” Her right ear flicked with curious interest. 

“Dogs. Let me out. Fuck.” He watched her take a sip of her milkshake to hide her attempting to not laugh.

“Well that sucks. I am sure you believed it would have come from some humorous situation. Like dogs accidentally locking someone in a room.” Her tone holding an edge of bitterness. 

She couldn’t be older than twenty-six. Yet she was flighty, waiting for a dime to drop. 

Suddenly dishes shattered on the ground. “You dumb bitch! That could have hit me! I will have your job for this!” 

Bobby was up out of the booth and making his way over. “I am so sorry sir, your lunch is on me. Please, I am absolutely at fault.” 

“Alright..” the man grumbled out, “I guess I can forgive ya.” 

Bobby turned back and Corina was gone. “Where are the restrooms?”

“In through there sweetheart.” She pointed to the back next to the kitchen serving window. 

He went back and opening the ladies room door he saw the window wide open. There was a light shoe impression on the sink. Bobby went back to the table and found her napkin and her burger gone as well as his crackers. He paid then left. He would looked for her tomorrow. Perhaps their short lunch was enough time to find her.

  

* * *

 

 

Corina sat on the side of fifteen story hotel’s roof. One leg dangling off the side as she absentmindedly moved her leg. “Robert. Let us see how well you play.” Her tail twitching as she unwrapped her burger. She took a bite and even cold it was a damn good burger. She was a bit disappointed she hadn’t been able to finish her milk shake. She did have a show in two nights. Maybe he would get lucky. She crumpled the crackers and left them for the pigeons once she was done eating. 

She made her way off the roof and onto the street. Headphones on as she walked to her hotel room. It was cheap and it was only a room but it gave her a bed to sleep on. And she was one of couple people to get actual clean sheets from Rufus. She’d have to get to the gym soon if she wanted a shower today. She grabbed a clean pair of clothes from her dufflebag then made her way out. The summer sun was starting to set and she couldn’t help made her walk a bit of small jog as she made her way to the gym.

“Hey Rave. In for the works?” Jaimey asked her. 

“Of course.” 

“Oh, here,” She was handed a small thick notecard, “We are twenty-four five now. Saturday and Sundays we have the same hours.” 

“Cool. I like that!” She put the card in her pocket. She had her shoes as well as her socks. She took her shower, washing her hair, tail and body. When she was done she went out to the gym and went to the treadmill. A walk then a jog to a full running speed. After a half hour of that she got off and made her way back of the gym, the far back. A couple of guys were there but they were just leaving. She stretched out her limbs and the guys stopped as she had the earbuds that Jaimey always let her use. She used the small equipment and from the corner of her eye she saw one jab the other and made a laugh. She got on a long bar and ran towards the wall. Flipping before she got to the wall and propelled herself higher. Taking hold of another higher bar with a hand and swinging herself up, twirling sideways in the as she caught the side of the bar she wanted and landed with one foot in front of the other. This bar was almost eleven feet off the matted floor. She turned on the ball of her toes and ‘tight roped’ the bar. She looked down at the guys on the floor. Two of them rolling. They were smiling their asses off and shouldering each other as they walked below her. One giving her a ten with his hands. She gave a smirk and a flick of her tail as acknowledgement. She spent the time working up a sweat and doing what she knew she was slacking on and what was slowing becoming less in the city. 

When she got out of the gym it was well past dark. She put her regular headphones on and went home. 

Corina went home and laid in bed. Sleep came easy. Startled awake as there was banging on a door down the hall. 

“Bitch open the fuck up! You cannot run from me!” 

_Fuck!!!_ She immediately scrambled up and shoved her shoes on. She shoved a shirt on then swung her dufflebag over her back then climbed out the window as the next door was pounded on. Climbing up the escape later and onto the roof where she ran south on the roof. Ran and propelled herself off as tucked herself in and rolled onto the next roof. Running and jumping to several roofs. She could hear shouting her name and she just kept running. 

She was a block away when she finally got to the street level. She didn’t stop though even though her legs were on fire from her gym work out earlier. She had tripped yesterday too. And had been tackled… So she ached in places she normally didn’t. 

She looked behind her in a blind second. She slammed directly into a body. She was propelled and she rolled. She looked back and saw it had been that woman cop, Whilner? She didn’t care as the woman stared at her obviously stunned. She whispered “Sorry.” She was on her feet and bolting again. She heard a faint yell of “MIKE!” 

She bolted down and alley then up the wall to the fire escape to a roof and off a couple then back down onto the street. 

She had rolled badly and she felt her ankle go. She shook her head and ran. It hurt like a fucking bitch. But she dared not stop. It sounded like water was in her left ear. _Just sweat _…__  

She let out a terrified yelp and of pain as her tail was yanked and she was thrusted against a wall. She was about to fight when a hand was covered over her mouth. 

Wide eyed and chest heaving as her eyes focused and it was that other detective, Logan. He pressed his index finger from his other hand to his lips. “I am not going to hurt you. Well sorry about your tail. But if you scream other officers are going to hear you and come this way. Nod if that officer was after you.” She gave a small head jerk down. “Okay.” He removed his hand. “My partner is waiting in the car at the end of the alley. If you want to go undetected you will come with me. Yes?”

She didn’t want to trust him. But if there were others patrolling then she would most definitely be in that vile man’s custody and God knows what he would do to her. She nodded her head. _This is a trap! Goddammit I hope this isn’t a trap._ She lead to a car the back door opening. 

“Get in but lay curled on the floor.” She did so and a black blanket was laid over her to make her look like just covered up trash. 

_I feel like fucking trash._  She could not help but think. 

She could hear them whispering up front. She began to panic as she heard Logan say, “you know where we need to go.”

Tears forming in her eyes as she knew she was being turned over to that vile beast. She would bolt as soon as she was let out. But as she laid on the floor her ankle throbbed in radiating pain, burning and itching. She had definitely twisted it. Her other knee ached, middle of her back from where she had been tackled yesterday hurt. Not to mention the pain from how her tail was yanked, she would be lucky if it wasn’t dislocated. 

The car finally stopped and a door opened. When the blanket was pulled off she was ready to bolt but as she put pressure on her ankle she knew she was not going anywhere. _I can survive this. I can survive this beast._ The back of her shirt was grabbed as well as the strap of her bag. She lead up a couple of steps. She recognized it as one of those tenement places. A step up from an apartment but not a house exactly considered a house either. He pounded on the front door, still holding her in place. It was a couple of more banging before the front light switched on.

         

* * *

 

 

Bobby was upstairs when he vaguely heard a pounding. He woke when it became more insistent. Going down the stairs he saw the time.

**3:39 am**

_This better be damned important._

Bobby flicked the light on the stoop. Unlocked his door then opened it just as Mike Logan was about to pound on the door again. “Finally. Can we come in?” He looked over and saw he held Corina by the strap of a dufflebag and her shirt. “Now?” His mind was groggy but he heard the urgency in his tone and moved out of the way. 

“Wheeler coming in?” Leaving the door open for a moment. 

“No, she going to park a block over.” Mike let Corina go as Bobby closed the door and turned the stoop light off. 

“This way.” He moved his way into the living room. He turned on a standing light. He watched as Corina stood there between the living room and kitchen. Obviously debating whether or not she should run from him. She was favoring her right leg though her right knee was swelling. He walked over to her. As he got closer he could smell blood. He hovered his hand near her as she jerked back. “Go sit. I am going to get you an ice pack for your ankle.” 

She attempted to mask it but she limped to the couch. Once she sat Mike walked over to him. 

“I am going to head out. Let you take care of business.” His hand clapped his shoulder before he left out the door.

He packed some ice into a sandwich ziplock bag and wrapped it in a clean dishtowel. He walked over to her. “Here.” 

“Mulțumesc.” She took the towel and slowly curled her leg up, taking the shoe off then the sock. An intake of sharp breath. “Thank you, is what I meant.” 

With her sitting in the light he could see her ear was bleeding. She had a couple of scrapes and forming bruises. He went to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit he had under the sink. He pulled the coffee table back and sat on it. “Your ear is bleeding, can I take a look at it?” his voice was soft in the only lit room of his home. She lifted a hand to her ear, flinched  and pulled it back to find blood on her finger tips. She nodded. He put on a pair of latex gloves. He watched her wary expression. “Are you allergic to latex?” She shook her head. He moved the light so that he could see better then sat beside her. She tilted her head as he looked at her ear and inside. There was a tiny puncture through her ear. He took some of the hydrogen peroxide and put a small amount on two cotton balls. “This is going to sting.” She tensed. He placed one at either side of her ear where the hole was and pressed. Her spine straightened and hand scratched at her bare thigh. He made a head count to five before removing it and taking a small gauze pad and put some hydrogen peroxide on it to clear the dried and wet blood off and to make sure there weren’t anymore cuts in her ear. He checked the other one and found none.

He cleaned some scrapes and abrasions on her hands and calf and shins. “Do you want something to drink,” he offered as he came out of the bathroom. She shook her head. He went upstairs then came back with a quilt and a pillow. “Try and get some sleep I guess.” 

**4:13 am**

He gave her one last look before going up the stairs. He closed the door to his bedroom and got back into bed. He knew that cop had probably gone looking for her after hearing wind that she had been held at the precinct. She obviously needing protection. But he had little doubt that she would be gone in an hour or two after the sun rose. 

Bobby woke to the song of faint singing. Her got up, walking over to his door then opening it. The bathroom door was closed and that is where he could hear the soft muffled singing. It sounded like it was in Romanian. He got dressed in a pair of jeans, a grey shirt and a button up that he left open. He got downstairs and found a bowl on the counter and the milk on the counter as well, under the milk was a note: _Milk is expired._  Seemed she was going to want something to eat and didn’t find anything. He supposed he could take her for breakfast. There was a place not far from him. 

He looked over when he saw her in a pair of jeans and a faded blue t-shirt. She walked with a slight limp but both her knee and ankle was wrapped. “I didn’t wake you did I? Cause I couldn’t find the bathroom right away.” She had opened his door and he hadn’t heard it. “I was just looking for the shower.” She had looked to his tail which means he must have given away his feelings. 

“It is fine. No you didn’t wake me.” She had but he didn’t want to tell her that. 

Right ear moved back slowly before flicking forward again. “Okay.” Her eyes looked to the gallon of milk. “It expired.” 

“I saw your note. There is breakfast place not far from here.”

She gave a shrug with a single shoulder. She hesitated at the door then opened it. Tail stiff and ears hyper alert, any noise they pivoted towards it. He couldn’t see her face but he guessed her eyes followed the direction of her ears. “I am parked over here.” He walked beside her. His own body language portrayed calm, but he was alert to anything that may alert to danger for Corina. 

Whoever was stalking her could have followed Logan to his house. He would keep an eye and ear out just in case. If this had to become a legal case then he would make it one. She got in and watched as he drove the couple of miles to the diner. He parked and she went inside. He found her at the far corner booth, next to the bathrooms. Knowing her exits. 

He ordered a coffee and she ordered a water. Bottled. She then ordered two pancakes and that was it. She was obviously used to rationing her food intake. She wasn’t unhealthily thin though. An athletic build, slim. She got her water and looked at him.

“You are analyzing me.” She said it in a low but casual tone. She took a bite of her pancakes. She gave a shrug. “I’m fine with it. I did a lil bit of that myself.” 

Bobby leaned back slightly in interest. “You have an interesting book collection. An odd mixture of genres you have. I honestly don’t know what I found more amusing, Pretty Women next to The Silent Girls or Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy next to a book about taboo sexual fetishes around the globe. You have a sparing amount of dishes, a small table with only a couple of chairs and barely any food in your home. You don’t have much company and you seem to prefer it that way. You eat out or have take-out.” She was more clever than he had initially thought, observant. She leaned in just slightly, head tilting just so to the right. “When you have partners over do you converse first or do you take them to your bed first?” She leaned back again. “Then again you could just go to their place. Leave in the morning or just after when your cell phone rings for work?” She took a sip of her water. She was attempting to get a rise out of him. The taunting and personal questions would have gotten a rise out of many others, but it was the same sort of questions he would have asked. 

He noticed how she seemed almost amused that he was in no way riled by her questions. “Finished?” She rolled her wrist and laid her palm open as to give him permission to go. “No, I meant with your breakfast.” 

She looked at her breakfast and took the last few bites. Corina got up and went into the bathroom. He paid the bill and went outside, leaning against the back passenger side door.

  

* * *

 

 

Corina used the bathroom, she came out of the stall and looked at herself in the mirror. The prick through her ear was already nearly healed completely. Washing her hands she looked up towards the window that she could technically get through with ease. But she honestly had nowhere to go. She didn’t have any family she could go to still. She didn’t really have the money to get out of New York and if she tried she had no idea if that beast was going to have people watching and waiting to stop her from leaving. 

_Cori, you don’t have much options. This Robert guy seems nice enough. Quirky.. no quirky doesn’t quite fit. Misunderstood is cliche. This isn’t the damned Outsiders. Just go.._

She ran her hand through her hair then made her way out of the bathroom and out of the diner. He was leaned against the car, arms crossed but his watch visible. He expected her to not return. Couldn’t blame him. Running was mostly easier for her. This would be hard. A challenge. “I wasn’t gone that long.” She rolled her eyes at him as she walked towards the car. “I am not going anywhere.” She saw the side glance, he doubted her words. An odd duck. She was an odd duck.

_Birds of a feather fly together._ She thought as she looked out the window. 

“Flock.” 

“What,” turning her head towards him in confusion. 

“Birds of a feather _flock_  together. You had said fly.” His eyes were on the road. The tip of his tail was slightly fluffed. She had gotten to him. 

“Oh. Thanks. I had always heard it as fly. Flock makes more sense.” She noticed his tail was still fluffed. She wondered what was going on in his head. Her attempt at getting him riled did nothing yet accidentally getting wrong a phrase had riled him? Or was it the fact that she hadn’t meant to say it out loud that had him riled. She should probably lay low for a couple of days to a week. She did have that show she needed to go to. It was work after all.

“Tomorrow night I have to be at Juneez Club.” She said casually again. 

“The gentleman’s club on the Upper West Side?” There was a hint of surprise and yet assumption in his question. 

“Yep. I work for Sammy there.” She gave a shrug. It was no big deal to her and she made great money. She was on the books and she was paid sweetly. 

“No.” Was all he said after a long pause. 

“Excuse you?” Her ears going back in offense. “Stop.” She unlocked her door. “Stop the damn car.” He slowed and pulled over to the shoulder of the road. She got out. “Shove your authority up your fund.” She slammed the door shut and began walking. 

She felt a little guilty as she had stolen about fifty bucks from him. She walked and went back to the diner. She sat in the back booth, ordered a coffee and a slice of pie. She didn’t have any idea what the hell she was going to do. Not even ten minutes and she had already gone back on what she had settled herself to do. She didn’t have __any__  of her belongings. She moved around in tables as several hours went by. 

“Hun if you are staying for the lunch rush ya need to order something.” Kathrine, was what it said on the name tag. 

“Sure. A tomato soup I guess. With a couple of creamers on the side, if you have them.” She wouldn’t put anyone out. 

“Sure hun.” She walked away. 

She had to come up with some sort of plan. She could maybe try and get another couple of gigs in before the end of the month then move on. Boston was a good place. San Francisco? Vegas? No Vegas was too much of hot spot for people like her. She would be a dime a dozen. 

A bowl of tomato soup was place in front of her then a plate of two grilled cheese sandwiches. “I didn’t order that.” She looked at her, she wasn’t paying for something she didn’t ask for. She doubted that Kathrine gave charity. 

“Paid for by a regular.” She walked away. 

Looking around until Kathrine went back behind the counter. Across the diner was Robert. He sipped his, what she assumed was coffee as she made eye contact with him. She picked up her lunch and her drink making her way over to him. She sat after setting the food down. “Here.” She fished into her pocket, pulling the fifty out and setting it across the table next to him. 

“What were you going to do sit here all day?” 

She shrugged. _Probably. Not like I had some plan.._

Robert pulled a folded card out of his jacket and set it on her side of the table next to the wall. 

_**You are formally invited~** _

She opened the card.

_**To witness by invitation the Singing Raven of New York City.** _

_**Songs:** _

_**Lil Darlin** _

_**Ex’s & Oh’s** _

_**Lemon Eyes** _

_**Knock 123** _

_**Desire** _

_**Bourbon in Your Eyes** _

_**Drink of the night:** _

_**Bourbon** _

_**Door will open at 10pm.** _

_**Doors will close at 10:08pm.** _

_Janeez Club_

_Upper East Side, Manhatten, NYC_

Corina stared at the invitation, reading it over until a third time. She slid it back over to him. “I don’t need it I work there.” She tried to make her tone sound unaffected. But she was sure as hell affected. How in the hell did he get one of those? Sammy didn’t give them out to just anyone and she wasn’t one to be intimidated into giving a card either. 

“When do you need to be dropped off?” Robert asked his left ear tilting just a little as he kept his tone light. “Unless you want to be dropped off somewhere else today?”

Well if that wasn’t a loaded question. But she shook her head. “No.” She began eating her soup and sandwich. “Nine pm. She has clothes for me to borrow and temporary dye.” She took a bite. “For my fur.” She didn’t know why the hell she was even bothering with this bullshit. Her parents hadn’t. “But Sam doesn’t fuck around when it comes to those times. Doors open exactly at ten pm on the dot and they close exactly eight minutes afterwards. No one second exceptions.” 

“That was explained. I will be there.” There was a small hint of a finality to Robert’s tone. 

She let out a huff and clicked her tongue. “Well I am finished so if you want to take me back fine.” She was going to have to sing over the next day. She got up and waited outside for him. Once in the car she was silent, not even letting herself think as last time that had really worked out.

They got back into his home and she grabbed a Stephen King book off the shelf.

His cell phone rang and he answered. “Now? Someone else cannot cover?” A pause. “Yeah, alright. I will meet you there.” He come out of the kitchen.

“Go.” She gave a small wave off of her hand. “I will be here when you get back.” If she wouldn’t have stayed then she wouldn’t have gotten into the car with him. She read two books by the time night rolled around. She made her way upstairs and looked to see if she could find a spare sheet she could use for the couch. She found one and smiled softly as the sheet was light and soft. She went back down the stairs and made the couch up for herself to sleep. She went into her bag and took her spring assisted blade out, putting it under her pillow. She turned the light off and curled with the blanket, arm under the pillow holding the knife. 

A hand touched her shoulder and she rolled and knife was out and flipped. As her sight clear from waking her wrist was grabbed and the knife taken from her. “I brought food.” He closed the knife and set it on the coffee table. 

She sat up and rubbed at her eyes as she yawned. _Chinese_. It smelled good. She got up walking towards the kitchen and sat at one of the two seats small round kitchen table. He set two plates down. She guessed he usually just ate from the box like everyone else did. In the light of the kitchen she saw a dark bruise across his cheek and he had a split lip. He chewed slowly either because his face ached or because he was tired she didn’t know. __Yet.__  

Corina got up and pulled out a small freezer bag inside a slightly bigger freezer bag and wrapped it in the same towel he had given her last night. “Here.” She set it directly in front of him then sat back down. She may be a bitch and a cunt but she still cared. She knew a homemade concoction to make a gel like ice pack. 

“Thanks.” He had looked at it before wrapping it once more and continued to eat. She didn’t eat very much. She washed her dish and set it aside. She put her knife back in her bag. She rolled over so her face was hidden and she went back to sleep. 

“Corina.” She opened her eyes and yawned, sleep still clouding her vision. “I have to go back to work. If I am not back by noon then I will be here at eight to make sure you get to Janeez.” She gave a nod and went back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Bobby sat in the conference room pictures from security cameras. A video playing from a car chase that happened seven years ago. The car was stopped by a drawing bridge but someone kept running. Up the bridge then jumped over to the other side, continuing to run down the still rising road. The obviously female person stopped at the edge of the road where it was flat and safe. The camera zoomed on the face and the girl was smiling from ear to ear, her head shaking and she turned and jogged away. It was Corina. How in the hell she had actually made that jump was a feat, making it when she was seventeen is even more amazing to him. 

“So is this all her?” Eames came in with coffees. “I know Mike said he had some unbelievable stuff and this is pretty unbelievable. I mean all of these images are of Corina?” Her eyebrow rose as he replayed the footage. She sat down next him as she jumped. “How old is this video?” 

“Seven years.” 

“Well doesn’t she look damned proud of herself. Evading the cops in such a way. How is she not a fugitive?”

“She wasn’t the one being chased. It was an auto theft and there just happened to be a boat crossing the river. I think she was just on a run and saw an opportunity then took a chance.” he paused the video after rewinding. “Look at that face. She is amazed by what she just accomplished.”

“She is damned proud of herself for doing something that could have meant her death.”

“She’s been doing that for most of her life.” He pulled a couple of files out. “Mother and Father were immigrants who got their citizenship just before Corina was born. Her mother was a seamstress, and her father taught singing lessons. Home schooled, until,” he pulled out a couple of photos, “They died in a botch car jacking when she was nine. Though the police report said that the officer assigned the case had said it was hit, despite neither parents having mob relations or affiliations. After the death her family on both sides of the family didn’t want custody, apparently from what the officer wrote,”

“Unnatural bonding between someone who was not their mate. So their the child is not their real bloodline and will not accept her because of the abomination she represents and is.” Alex set the paper down. “Wow, harsh words.”

“Yes they are but her parents were both Omegas and they had equally burned or had removed the phrase they would hear from their supposed true mate.” 

“If that isn’t true love I don’t know what is.” She took a sip of her coffee. “Okay so what happened after that? Group home then a foster home where the parents, caretakers had taken turns quite brutally beating her until she ran away almost six months later. Two years later they were arrested for child abuse, sexual assault and neglect. Later for tax fraud as well. She has been homeless since, bouncing from shelter to shelter, hotels and hostels. She has avoided being caught up in prostitution, drugs and gangs. She has been on Janeez Club work records since she was twenty-one, but I know a guy who has been doing security there for about a decade and has said she has been working under the table before the club open since she was a young teen. Employed from what he had heard only if she was sober, drug free and criminal record free. She has her diploma from high school, finished with no one being the wiser that she was even homeless.” 

Bobby couldn’t help but be proud of this woman who had spent her life in tragedy and yet she had managed to come out on top of it and defeat any odds that were against her.

“Seems she has done a good job protecting herself and looking out for her own for fourteen years. I guess time will tell how she handles domestic life.” She lays a hand on Bobby’s shoulder and gives it a squeeze before leaving. 

He had checked the time and it was just before six. He packed up and decided to pick up pizza for dinner tonight. He walked into through the kitchen and he heard music coming from upstairs. Setting the pizzas down on the table before making his way upstairs. 

“And I know you'd make it worth my while,” He heard her sing. “But she's waiting for you and I think she cries~ When you've got bourbon in your eyes. Your so Mmm…” He stood nearby as she continued, in the guest room. He knocked when the music stopped.

“I brought pizza, if you are hungry.” He opened the door to find her walking backwards on the treadmill. 

She shook her head. “Can’t eat before a working night. Fucks with my performance.” She noticed his small frown and smiled. “Sam usually feeds me after a show. I eat good.” 

“Alright.” He went downstairs and put his leather binder up on the fridge. He had a beer  as he ate, he could still hear her singing from upstairs. She hadn’t bothered to close the door after he opened it. He had his fill and just sat back and listened. 

She came down after an hour or so. She had another hour before he was going to drive her to the club to be able to get her there on time. Once he dropped her off he would come back and get ready for the club. It was formal wear required is what Samantha had told him. 

“Any scruff schmo that tries to get through my door invitation or not will be rejected and sent home.” Is exactly what she had told him.

Corina sat on the couch with him and was reading a book that she seemed to enjoy.

 

* * *

 

 

Corina was dropped off at the club and she showered, dried and Sammy helped her with the dye before using the stage makeup to hide and cover up her tattoos. 

“So Robert Goren how do you know him?” Sammy asked her as she helped Corina with her hair and some facial makeup. 

Corina let out a small huff. “You won’t believe it.”

“Come on, I have heard it all. Trust me.” She lifted her chin as she applied the eye shadow. 

“He’s my mate.” 

Sammy stopped and Corina looked at her. “Told you.” 

But Sammy simply smiled brightly. “Good for you. Goren’s a good guy. He’ll treat ya good.” 

Sammy had tights set aside for her, putting the tights on then put the heels on and looked at Sammy. “Ugh, you are lucky you slay every time I get you an outfit.” Corina made a small snorting sound. “Well isn’t that an attractive sound.” Sammy teased.

“I don’t think slay is a thing anymore. I think fleek is out of there too.. I never understood fleek.” 

She took a look at herself in the mirror and smirked. “Goddamn they are going to eat their damned fucking hearts out.” She tilted her hip and placed her hand on it. She sat back and waited. She sipped her drink 

**10:13 pm**

She made her way downstairs and took up her spot on stage. She began her routine. Half way through she had a drink. She had caught sight of Robert, he had seemed rattled by her performance. No rattled was not the word but her focus could not stay on him. She had to focus as she finished the rest of the set. At the end of it the club was cleared. 

She sat at the bar and cut into her six ounce steak, steamed asparagus with butter and salt, red cut up potatoes with seasonings that made her basically orgasm. “Fuck Sammy, if this was tall dark and sexy I would let it fuck me into a mattress.” 

“Geez Cori, you crass bitch.” She was at the register and looking through receipts and cashed tips. “Goren has his work cut out for him. So what are going to do with your cut this time?” 

She took a sip of her bourbon. She tipped the liquid so it swirled in the glass. “Well if it was anything like last time then I will use two for food shopping because geez is his home fucking barren. Maybe spend a hundred on actual clothing, hygiene products. Put the other three away.” 

Sammy began to laugh. “Kiddo, you don’t need to be frugal. Your cut.” She laid an envelope next to her. “Your cut.” 

She opened the envelope and counted. She almost choked on her slice of potato. “You have got to be shitting me Sammy! This cannot be my cut!” 

“Sweety you made you made a thousand in tips alone. The other eight hundred from your pay for the night and from what was paid for in drinks. You made a killing tonight.”

“Goddamn Sammy.” She stared at the envelope while she finished her dinner and had her drink. 

“He’s waiting out back for you by the way.” Sammy walked over to her. Bumping her shoulder into Corina’s. “Don’t give him too trouble yeah?” 

She leaned against her friend. “I’ll do my best.” 

She finished her meal and made her way out back. Robert was waiting near the door. Her tail curled back and forth. She sat in the car and leaned back. 

She peaked her eyes over at Robert and found his tail completely stiff. She didn’t say anything through the ride back to his home. 

Once inside she made a bee line for the couch. “Ugh fuck!” She took one shoe off then the other. “God that feels so fucking good to have these damned things off.” She was rubbing her feet, digging her thumb into the bottom of her feet. His tail was still stiff and downright rigid. She got up and walked over to him. “Can you unclip me?” She turned around for him to unclip the straps. She put her hand over the collar of dress. It was a couple moments before she felt his fingers unclip her dress. “Thanks. I’m going to shower.” She turned to him. “Um, do you think maybe I could sleep on that bed in your guest room?” She asked him. 

“Sure. I can set it up.” 

She grabbed some clothes and shoved the cash into her bag before heading upstairs and taking a nice hot shower. She hung the dress and the tights up behind the door. Walking into the guest room she saw that the boxes on top of the twin sized bed on the floor, a fitted sheet, that top she had been using and the quilt on top of the bed as well as the pillow. She sat down on the bed after closing the door. She couldn’t believe that she made so damn much tonight. 

Tomorrow she would need to get things for herself and food for his house. She could even pay him some form of rent. She’d have to talk with Sammy about doing some day work at the club as well as doing ‘siren nights’. She laid down and yawned that bourbon and shower really made it easily for her to sleep. 

When she woke she saw a note on the fridge that he was going to be at work all day. That worked for her. She called the precinct and asked for Detective Wheeler. 

“Hi, Miss Wheeler? I know that you don’t know me and I do apologize for knocking you over the other night, but do you think it would be possible for you to help me out in a gigantic favor?” 

“Um, sure. What is it?” 

“I got paid last night from my work and I sort of need clothes, like clean clothes. And Robert’s house sucks for food..” 

“Yeah, I can pick you up.” She gave a pause, she heard muffled talking then spoke again into the phone. “I will be there in half an hour.” 

“Thank you so much.” She went down to her back and shoved about four hundred dollars into her pockets. 

She tore the note down off the fridge and ripped a small piece off. She placed the piece of paper in a place on the door where it wouldn’t have been noticed. So she would know if the door had been opened or not before she gets back. She waited and when the woman drove up she got inside. “Detective Wheeler,” She gave her a smile. 

“Megan. You can call me Megan.” 

“Megan, I like that.” 

“So did you have a particular place in mind?” She looked over at Corina as she put her seat belt on.

“Unique Boutique-”

“On Third Ave. I know the place. Are you sure you wouldn’t want to go to No Relations Vintage first? They have a bigger selection for clothes. Then we can hit Unique Boutique.” 

Corina couldn’t help but smile wider. Maybe she could get some real proper clothes. Plates and stuff for his home. If she over stepped then she would take it back. They had gone to the first thrift store and she tried on multiple clothes. Hidden in the dressing room as she tried them on, hiding her tattoos. She did not know how close she was with Goren. Or what she would say to her partner. When she was satisfied with the clothes, shoes and two bags as well as a comforter, they left and headed to the other thrift store. She got some more clothes, housewares/dishes, another blanket, some books that interested her including some cookbooks. 

They hit another couple of stores so that she could get underwear, bras, socks and hygiene products, laundry detergent. She got some towels for herself as well. 

She had spent a two hundred and ten dollars on the whole damned load. Then she took her to a grocery store and she shopped for the home. She sighed when she went twenty dollars over, going to put some things back when Megan covered the twenty. She thanked her repeatedly. 

“It’s no problem. It was twenty dollars.” A genuine act of kindness.

The groceries were brought in first then everything else which took several trips to do. “Lock the door and don’t open it for anyone.” 

Corina nodded and when Megan left she locked the door and stocked the kitchen. She hand washed the dishware then dried them before putting them into a cabinet where his other dishes were. She moved over to the clothes and other things she had gotten and put them into the guest room. She had made room on a shelf in the closet for her to put her new clothes in after doing multiple sets of laundry. By the time she was finished it was well into the night. When she had gotten back downstairs the clock read **11:52 pm**. She made herself a turkey and cheese sandwich with some water and went back upstairs, closing the door to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Bobby finally got in the door at **1:26 am**. He let out a sigh as he all but tiredly tossed his keys into the bowl. He went to open the fridge, almost thought better on it until he felt the small pang of hunger. He opened the fridge, intending on having some of the left over pizza. He blinked though at the stocked refrigerator. Opening the freezer it was also stocked. Opening the empty cabinets they too were also filled with foods. He was if anything surprised. Just how much money had she made. There was at least one fifty in food alone. He had also seen new dishes and glasses in his other cabinet. Some of them mismatched in style but it looked like she had tried to keep them the same. Attempting to keep sets.

“You’re back..” She came in with a yawn. Ears moving back and her tail was fluffed out. A nightmare must have woken her. “Just came down for a water.” She went down and picked up a water.

In move her tank top lifted and he saw the glimpse of blue and black ink. She had a tattoo down or across her ribs. It was only a brief second glance before it was hidden once more under her shirt. “You went grocery shopping?”

She gave a nod. “Yeah, figured I could be of some use, ya know. I got a couple of dishes too while I was out.” She scratched at her ear, most likely getting the scab off of the outer part of her ear. “I got myself some clothes and stuff. Since I figured you want me to stick around.” She was rigid as she spoke the assumption, waiting to see if he would regret her assumption. 

“Yes, if that is what you want to do of course.” 

“I don’t really see a point in going anywhere really.” She took a sip from the water bottle. “Not like I have anywhere solid to go anyhow.” She stepped closer to him, a curious flick to her tail as she looked at him. Looking him over with a slow gaze. “You know,” She spoke an octave lower as her gaze rose to meet his, “you never said what you thought about my performance.” 

Bobby swallowed. He had been attempting to not think about it all day. How it had affected him in intense way it had. All he had wanted to do was take her home and mark her, claim her as his properly. It had been an alarmingly intense violent desire. Demand. Need. But he had held onto his sanity, fought the urge. It had taken a great deal of his will not to push her up against the wall after he unclasped her dress and bite into her bonding nerves. “It was good.” Was all he could say. 

“Just good?” She pushed as she took half of a step closer. She was purposely pushing a boundary. Seeing how far she could push him into reacting.

“No you have lovely voice, you are quite talented. You have good range.” She was watching him squirm and he didn’t know why he was letting her. But he knew asking her how much she had made last night was inappropriate, though it would have drastically changed the mood. Change the subject. “How much did you make last night working at Janeez?” 

Her ears flicked back until she recovered. “ Just over two grand. I bought groceries, which was two ten. Clothes for the this season and upcoming seasons cost me around two hundred as well. So I spent four hundred today. Was going to save some here and put the rest away.” She took another half step closer.

Bobby was backed up against the counter. The half step made him breath in and he bit his tongue to stop himself from groaning. She had the spicy sweet scent of one who was about to go into heat. 

“I was thinking when you have a next day free I could put the money into my deposit box and you could sign as you are my Alpha and all. I would also need to pick up some things from my storage locker. If that would be alright.” Violet hues gazed at him still, her awakeness clear in them. 

Bobby nodded as he felt his gut tighten, his breathing becoming slower and shorter so that he did not inhale as much of her obvious scent. He wondered if she knew. 

It was sudden but his collar was grabbed and next thing he knew her lips were on his as she had pulled him down. A flutter of panic before she opened her mouth and he found himself kissing her back. Eyes closing as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She let out a sigh into his mouth. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. Against him. A hand on his right bicep as her other dug gently into his side.

Bobby pulled away and looked down at her conflicted. His throat suddenly going dry. She on the other hand licked her lips. She picked up her water bottle that had fallen onto the floor. Her tail swayed and twitched at the tip as she walked away to get upstairs. 

When she was gone he scrubbed a hand over his face. Turning on the sink and splashing his face with cold water. He would have to be at work the next several days. He didn’t want to force himself on her while she was vulnerable and in heat. 

He finally turned off the light and went upstairs, doing his nightly routine before he noticed that the guest room door shut. She had gone back to bed. Turning off the bathroom light and going into his bedroom, turning the light on to Corina laying across his bed. 

She sat up on her knees and looked at him. “In two days time I will be in heat. I’d like to be in my right mind when we fuck. Did you think all I wanted to do was kiss you?” A small playful smirk on her lips. “I mean after a kiss like that how could I not want more.”

Bobby stayed exactly were he was. “I, uhm.. I don’t think that’s, ah, good idea.. Your judgement is still clouded.” 

Her ear flicked and she got up off the bed, walking towards him. “You cannot tell me that you do not want me. I saw the way you looked at me in the club. The way you looked at me after the club. The way you looked at me earlier.” She stopped just inches from him. “You are telling me you do not think I am in the right of mind to have sex with you despite the fact I am telling you I am in the right of mind to want to have sex with you before my heat.” Her hand rested on his chest, hand going lower and he didn’t stop her, his breathing increasing a little as she undid his belt, unbuttoned his pants and pushed her hand into his pants. His head falling back as she palmed at his growing erection. His opened in a pant as his hips moved on their on accord slowly. The friction from his boxers felt good. Her hand moved and she was pushing her hand into his boxers. His hips illegitimately shook as she wrapped her hand around his cock and gave a slow gentle tug. A strained sound made it’s way out of his throat. She moved in closer, her lips kisses at his throat, up to below his chin. He let out free sounds as her gripped tightened a smidgen, the tug was still slow. Bobby’s hips still shook and moved on their on accord, wanting more friction. 

Corina continued to kiss and mouth at his neck and throat as her hand tightened more and her pace picked up. The panting moan that left his mouth and throat was not one he could control. It had been so long since he had any sort of partner. A couple of years at least. Work had taken all of his time. “Do you want more?” she purred near his ear against his skin as her hand stilled. 

“Yes,” he hissed out as his hips jerked up into her hand. _God!_ He already felt undone.

She used her other hand to push his collar aside on his undershirt. Vaguely he was aware that he was no longer wearing his button up. She kissed, licked and sucked on his skin. Out of nowhere she sank her teeth into the juncture of neck and shoulder. His hips jerk up as he practically screamed her name as he felt nerves explode beneath his skin. His orgasm slammed into him as she gave a hard suck and he whimpered. Her hand continued to pull on his cock, milking him. She lapped at the juncture, humming and purring lowly as there was no doubt she lapping the blood away from his skin and firming her scent into the bonding nerves. 

Bobby woke to the sound of his cell phone ringing next to him. Opening his eyes he found daylight streaming in from the window blinds. He grabbed his phone and answered. 

“Bobby are you coming in today?” Alex asked in a slow tone that was her morning. 

“No.. No I won’t be in for the next several days.” He was tired, his tone and slightly slurred words must have conveyed at that as Alex was silent for a couple of moments. 

“Alright. I’ll inform the Captain.” She hung up and he set the phone back on the night stand.

He propped himself up on an elbow and felt the right side of his neck. He flinched and hissed at how it hurt, flaring with pain at the light touch of his hand. She had gotten him riled then she went and marked him. It wasn’t exactly an uncommon practice but many no longer marked their Alphas as it seemed old fashioned and inappropriate to do so in these days. But Corina had done so. She had worked him up until she __could__  mark him. Place __her__  claim on him.

 He got up and winced as he was still in his clothes. At least she hadn't undressed him. He went into the shower, careful as he washed near the fresh marking. He shivered just touching near it. He dried off and dressed.

He got downstairs and saw her eating a bowl of cereal. “Morning.” 

Her ears perked up as she looked at him, she finished her bite and smiled almost sheepishly at him. “Morning. How'd you sleep?” 

“Alright. Yourself?” He got a bowl and decided he would have a small amount of cereal himself. 

“I slept good.” Her ears lowered as she now didn't meet his gaze. 

“Last night,” he began. 

“I'm sorry,” she interrupted, “I shouldn't have. I'm-” she stopped talking when he raised his hand. 

“Last night was unexpected but if it needed to happen to have you trust that I wouldn't betray you then I understand.”

“You aren't mad at me?” She seemed confused. “By my actions.” 

He shook his head. “No. I am not. It'll be sore but last night was good.” That was an understatement. That had been the most intense orgasm he'd ever experienced. 

She took a breath. “Honestly I don't know of that was the reason. Maybe it was.” Her ears were still lowered in guilt. 

“When did you want to go to your bank?” He wanted a sense of normalcy for her. Maybe it would make her feel safer. He still had to figure out the name of the cop who was harassing her, he wanted that to stop. But internal affairs was looking into it building their case. He was expressly told to let them do their jobs and to not interfere. 

“We can go today. I’d like to put the cash away.” 

“We can go to your storage today as well if you want.” 

She gave a nod. “I’d like that.” She visibly relaxed. She finished her cereal and went upstairs. She came down with a bag and a change of clothes. Her hair up in a ponytail. The bag was a purse something she must have gotten yesterday when she was out, a new to her pair of sneakers. Leggings and shorts, a t-shirt with a saying on it: the sun needs to cool it. He shook his head and got his own shoes on. 

He drove her to the bank which she told him to go to. She walked inside with him and walked to the counter. 

“Miss Demir, here for your box?” A man approached them.

“I am. Mister Flint, this is Mister Goren, my Alpha, I believe you have somethings he would be able to sign.” 

“Of course. If you would just follow me.” He followed the man while she went into the area where they kept the security boxes. 

Bobby knew the deal and signed all the paperwork he needed then was lead to the back, where they took a left and he was ushered into a room. He saw her at a table and a large security box in front of her. Walking over he saw rolls of cash. __A lot__ of rolled cash. He gave her a look. “What did you do rob a bank?” 

She gave a snort at his question. “No. Sammy had taught me early on how to keep a frugal and tight budget. That saving anything you didn’t away.” She pulled out a little booklet from her bag and showed it to him. It was in Italian and German. Two languages he could actually read. “I used only what I needed to survive on. The rest I put away.” 

He read over her book. Looked over her budgeting, what she spent it on. Hotels, food (a bare minim), clothes then later a gym membership. Easy access for a shower and clean towels. What she made under the table from working at Janeez Club. Then what she made working legitimately for Samantha at the club. 

“Seventy-seven thousand, five hundred twenty dollars with adding a thousand from what I made last night.” She was still counting even as she talked with him. She had two rolls done. 

“Do you mind?” He gestured to the large box. She shook her head. Carefully he took out a folder. Inside he found her birth certificate from the state of New York. A passport. Work papers, tax forms, social security card, her high school diploma of high honors as well as a cooking and a sewing certificate. “Did Samantha help you with all of this?” 

“Most of it, but I had a social worker who kept in touch with me. She helped me out when she could even after I turned eighteen. She paid out of pocket for me to attend basic being on your own skills. The sewing classes I didn’t really need but it was good to have the certificate.” 

She had set aside all of this money over the course of a decade. No one that he knew or even heard of off the streets had this kind of organizations skills. Had the ability to hold out and survive. Still she amazed him, it was definitely was a skill of perseverance, determination and devotion. “What was your goal to reach? Or were you going to save over the next ten and get out of the country?” 

She shook her head. “Nothing so drastic or dramatic,” She laughed a little. “I was going to try and reach a hundred thousand then get myself an apartment, decent enough where I wouldn’t have to worry about being spied on or having some drug customer mistake my door for someone else, get some furniture, a bed at least or a futon. Try and work a bit more. Maybe get a cat.” 

Her want wasn’t extravagant or even outrageous. It was normal. It was what normal people wanted. She wanted to be able to feel safe where she lived. She wanted to live better and work hard. “You have an amazing set of ethics and rules for yourself. Not many people be able to go through the amount of commitment you have to go by what you had learned, your self discipline.” 

“Trust me it wasn’t easy. There were a lot of days I went hungry because I was stupid and irresponsible. But I had refused to touch this money. Samantha had given me the box when I was fourteen. She had put my most valuable things in here.” 

He saw a photo album. It wasn’t huge but it wasn’t small either. He saw pictures of her and her parents together. Pictures of just her parents and some of just her. And birthday photos. 

“I never forget their faces. Nor their birthdays which were only a couple days apart. So once a year I would buy a slice of cozonac, it’s a Romanian sweetbread with sweet walnut paste and on top a caramel drizzle.” He set the book aside and took out several coins in hard plastic. Silver and gold coins. “Those were my parents. Apparently many of those have been passed down from generation to generation. Both families had their traditions. One of them was disowning their children once they had me.” She let out a rough sigh. “But I have never really thought about it because fuck them. They are no family of mine.” Her tone holding an edge of resentment and bitterness. 

“You know these coins probably have a combine total of a couple million dollars.” He set them back into the box at the bottom. 

“Do they?” She lifted a shoulder in half a shrug. “I’m not selling them.” She was clearly firm in that decision. She didn’t care how much they were worth, they were worth more to her than what they were valued for at a dollar price. Another thing he could admire. When she was done she let out a sigh and smiled. “All here and added.” She put the cash on the bottom then the album, the folder on top of that and set the box back into it’s place before locking it. 

“Leaving Miss Demir?” 

“I am. Thank you again Mister Flint. I’ll see you next month.” 

“Of course. It was good seeing you Mister Goren.” A nod from the man. 

“Flint’s a good guy. He takes his job quite seriously.” She explained to Bobby. “My storage place isn’t far from here.” The address was given and he knew which place it was and headed there.

He was surprised she had been so open with him. The car ride on the other hand she was silent. He didn’t want to push her as she hadn’t expected to be so open with him either it seemed. 

When they arrived she punched in her code then walked over to her locker which was a little bigger than he expected. Opening, she tapped a couple of small lights on the walls, small LED lights came, lighting the room sufficiently. She opened a couple of tote bins and frowned, moving them around, turning one more on and pulled a sheet down over a solid cherry wood amoire. She opened one of the doors then frowned then closed it again. She saw how Bobby was staring. “Yeah one of waste of money. Thing cost me three hundred.” 

He walked over to it. “Three hundred, you got it for a steal. These can run up to four grand a piece. This is real cherry wood so you are looking around the five grand range.” She made a snorting sound. 

She pulled a sheet off another one, “How about this one?” 

“Eight hundred to one and half grand.” She rolled her eyes at him. 

“Well I guess it’s a good thing I didn’t junk em.” She dismissed as she continued to look for a box. It must be important in how she was searching. 

“Can I assist?”

She shook her head. “No it is here. I know it is. I put it here.” She had tunnel visioned. He kept back so that she could work through whatever it was she was looking for. “Found it!” She opened a box and held the object to her face. She put it back in the box and brought a small box over. “Well this is it.” She was holding a small black tote bin. It was unlabeled. 

He walked over to the car with her, the bin put into the back seat. “I could make lunch when we get back.” 

When they got back she upstairs. He looked through the kitchen and decided on making a turkey and cheese wraps for them, adding lettuce and chopped peppers. 

She came down and smiled at the wraps. She grabbed a water bottle and sat. “So I have noticed that you have avoided calling your place as home when talking. This is your home. It is home for you. Don’t stop calling it that.” 

He had upset her. “That bothers you.” 

“Yes. It does. This is your home. Call it as such.” It had bothered her more than she let on.

“Alright.” 

“Robert,” She set her food down, “it’s only been a couple of days. Relax. If you want to claim I did last night I understand and am okay with it. I know the next week will be hard. You have no obligations to stay. At night is usually calmer, so if you want to leave during the day, I won’t take offense.” She took a bite, a sip of water. “I __am__  used to dealing with my heat on my own.” 

“Would you prefer to be alone?” He was cautious in how he asked. 

She gave a shrug. “Never had company so I couldn't tell with an informed decision whether or not being alone or with company was better.” She continued to eat. 

That information swayed his decision on what he was going to do. Originally he was going to just leave her alone to deal with her heat, but now he wanted to be here for her. Not sexually. No, he wouldn't force himself onto anyone. He wanted her to trust him. Make sure they had some sort of established relationship being being intimate with her. Well he didn't count last night. But Bobby did have to wonder how that would affect how he responded to her heat. 

She got up and washed her plate. She leaned against the sink. “Like I said I won’t take offense.” She pushed herself off of the counter and walked out of the kitchen and upstairs.

When he finished he decided to pick up a well read copy of Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy. 

Looking at his watch it was around seven, he went upstairs. The door was closed. He raised his hand to knock when he heard a muffled sound. Stepping just slowly closer he then heard the distinct sound of Corina crying. He stepped away, walking away back towards the stairs. 

“What?” She came out, wiping her tears away, sniffling. “Did you need something?” 

“I just wanted to see if you wanted Tai take out.” 

She gave a jerky nod. “Yeah. Yeah that’s fine.” The door began to close again, but swung open again. “Just nothing spicy, if you can manage. The smell of spicy foods makes my stomach roll right before my heat.” She finally closed the door. 

He ordered his usual and doubled it, just switching out the spicy with sweet. He picked it up and came back. She was sitting on the couch composed and cleaned up. He grabbed plates and silverware. “What do you want to drink?” 

“I put a couple of strawberry smirnoffs in the fridge. I’ll have one of those.” She had one leg curled up on the couch. One ankle under the other knee. She didn’t look like she was in the mood for food as he brought over the food over. She was stiff and tense. Silence is what proceeded dinner, not that he minded the silence. If Corina didn’t wish to engage in chatting then he wouldn’t force it on her. 

After eating she immediately just went upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations & Tattoos At the End. I know it's a lot at the end. I do much better with visuals.

Corina knew that she was off in her estimate. By a day, but a day all the same. A day mattered. _It used to matter._  She reminded herself as she showered before bed knowing it was not going to help much, but a cool shower still felt good on her growing hot skin. 

Maybe finding Robert had up the timeline she had. Or maybe it was just a day early and she was just reading far too much into every little possible thing. She dried off, looking down the stairs she could see a light on so that meant that Robert was still awake. She wasn’t going to risk going down to the kitchen until the man was asleep. A part of her still nagged at the fact of what she had done the previous night. I t felt almost wrong that he didn’t want to do the same to her. But Sammy had said Robert was a good man. She was a good judge of character though she had been wrong before. 

Getting into the room, the guest room she crawled under the sheet and the large hand made afghan. It still smelled like _home_. She went to sleep thinking of what she could remember. Her Father singing and her mother singing almost purposely off tune just to make her Father laugh and tease. 

When Corina woke up she found herself curled on the floor with the afghan. She got up to look at the small clock in the room. **5:21am**. Getting up her pants front, slight back and down in the inner thighs were completely wet through with slick, underwear was basically useless. Her shirt damp from sweat. Gingerly she stood using the bed for support. Her knees shook. It took will and several minutes gripping the bed until it hurt for her to be able to steady herself then she made her way to the bathroom. Immediately she turned on the shower to cool, almost just on the brink of freezing cold. Stepping inside she shivered from contact. She turned and let the water run over her front so that she would not have to touch herself. It made it so much worse if she touched. Not bothering to do anything more than put on a pair of tank top and leggings she went and laid back on the bed in the room. 

Several hours later she was fucking parched like she hadn’t been able to drink anything in days, which wasn’t true since she had a drink last night as well a ton of water over the last couple of days. It took her a while but she was able to get down the stairs. She got to the middle of the living room, her eyes fixed directly on the door way to the kitchen. That was until she heard the strained low noise. She went stock still and looked over to see Robert sitting on the couch with a large book in lap. 

_Fuck.. I thought he went to work. She inhaled sharply and she felt herself clench. Damn he smells good.._

“Corina.. Did you need someth-” 

“Taci din gură. Te rog să taci.” Her voice was small and panting. 

“Corina, English please..” His own voice was strained and he was gripping the book hard. 

She closed her eyes and steadied herself against the wall. “Shut up,” She whispered, “Please shut up.” 

He was silent. She could hear the small light thuds of his tail against the couch seat.

She struggled for several moments on what she wanted to do. She made the decision finally. She made her way over to Robert. The conflict on his face was readable from a mile away. Taking the book from his tight grip was a challenge but when it was released she set it on the far end of the table. Putting each knee on the couch beside his legs was an effort. She hovered just an inch or so above his lap.

She knew if they touch there may not be any going back on what was going to happen. Robert.. Bobby, knew it too as his jaw was tight and his hands gripped the couch nearly white knuckled. His self restraint was admirable. Any Alpha she had come across would have torn her clothes off by this point. 

“What do you want?” His voice a hushed strain. 

She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. “I don’t want to be alone.” She murmured. “I don’t want hurt. I don’t want to suffer in this anymore alone..” __I want to be cherished. I want to be loved. I want to be cared for.__  Were all the things she wanted to say as well but her voice just fell not being able to actually say the rest. Like they got stuck half way up. 

Robert’s confliction was still clear to her, searching her face for what she didn’t know. Everything screaming in her to press down and fuck. She had to wait. So she did so with bated breath.

Then there it was; Robert gave a small nod of his head twice. There was still conflict across his face but he moved his hand and placed it on her upper thigh above her knee. 

The contact even though the material of her leggings sent lighting through her body. After she lowered herself the inch or so her hips bucked forward. A moaning pant leaving her chest. It would be hard to steady and pace herself. His other hand moved to her hip applying pressure to force her hips still. Letting out a sound of frustration she moved her hips despite the pain that his tight grip flared through her skin. The pay off for the pain was worth it as her body hummed with pleasure. They both groaned at the contact and his hand eased pressure on her hip. She ground against him. She moved her head down and kissed him. Despite her desperation she didn’t want their kiss to start out sloppy. Exploring each others mouths as she continued to slowly grind against him, seeking friction and building pleasure. 

The other night she had touched him, she had marked and claimed him. _I made him come undone. **I did that.** He is **mine **.****_  The possessive thought ran through her mind. His tail had laid over her calf and her tail wrapped itself around his leg between his calf and below his knee. She moved closer to him. Hands moving his shirt, under his shirt. Groaning into his mouth as her hands moved up. 

“Wait,” he pulled back enough to mutter against her lips. She leaned back just a little and eyes sparked with heat lust and impatience. He removed his shirt. She purred at the sight. 

She took her time even though everything in her demanded that she rip his pants off and let him fuck her, knot her, fill her and repeat. He was soft, but not overtly so, it subtle, she guessed it was age as he was active by obvious of his job and the treadmill in his guest bedroom. _Your bedroom,_ a part of her reminded. Her fingers traced a tattoo, it was subtle and small on his left bicep, military, if she had to guess. He was watching her. “You are quite handsome.” She purred out softly, more musing to herself than him. She didn’t like the term sexy when complimenting someone on their looks. It was unoriginal and didn’t compliment in her mind at all. 

She took hold of the hem of her tank top and pulled it over her head. She watched him as he looked at her tattoo. The one down her left rib cage he ran his finer tips over and she shivered. “Like I had said I spent my money irresponsibly sometimes. Seven to be exact on this type.” He looked up at her and she smirked with mischief. “I guess you will have to find the others huh?” 

“This is quite intricately done. The colors are complimenting and not out of place at all.” He complimented her on it. “Far as I can see the tattoos compliment each other and work well and do not seem out of place where they are. Nor are they jarring.” 

How he could be so wordy when she was still grinding herself slowly against his crotch she had no idea. She leaned down and kissed him again, if not anything else but to shut him up. Not that she didn’t mind being complimented it was just her mind was solely focused on another matter. “Not time for talking.” She lightly chastised when she pulled away. She pulled away enough to unbutton his pants, unzip then and pull his erect cock out. She got off the couch and onto her knees between his legs. She licked and teased the tip with her tongue. She looked up at him as he moaned and laid his head back. She licked and teased for a few moments before wrapping her mouth around the head and his hips lifted just a smidgen. She knew he wanted more and she would give it to him but she had only really given head to a few guys, she was no expert, not by any means. She lowered her head as much as she could without gagging and began a somewhat even pace. Occasionally giving him a gentle scrape of her teeth and his breath would hitch. He liked that. She rose to the top and gave the head a gentler scrape of her teeth and his hips bucked up, swearing lowly as he did. 

Corina had never had so much power of making a man come so completely undone. But his sounds had her getting hotter. “I’m guessing your condoms are upstairs?” She hinted hugely as she stood. He nodded and she made her way towards the stairs. He was not far behind her though he had buttoned his pants again. She could see his hard outline even from where she was. Walking up the stairs for her was almost torture she pitied how he must have felt. Going into his room she turned on the small light on the nightstand. 

As she sat on the bed he came inside. He came over to her and kissed her, moving onto the bed as she laid back, a hand on the back of his neck as she did so, pulling him down with her. His hands slid down her sides then back up before cupping her breasts. Unless she was in heat she didn’t feel much pleasure from her breasts being stimulated. But everything felt good when she was in heat. Her back arched slightly, pushing her breasts into his hands as she made a small sound which got louder into a moan as he moved his thumbs over her nipples. Teeth scraping against against her bottom lip as he moved his mouth down her throat, kissing parts of her clavicle until he went lower. His lips with kisses ghosting over her tattoo, her breath quickening at the act as he got further down he paid attention to all of the tattoo, even going down to just above her bellybutton. 

He kissed down to the hem of her leggings. Waiting for her to give him permission. “Fuck yes, please.” His hands moved from her breasts to take the hem of the leggings in his hands and pulled own. Corina lifted her hips to assist in his efforts since sweat and slick made the pants all but stick to her skin. Once they were off she let out a sound of relief and yet it did not last long as need seemed to claw at her belly. He once again seemed to be intrigued by her tattoos. “You know you have lots of time _after_  my heat to look at my tattoos.” He seemed almost amused by her words but he moved down, she spread her legs, bending them at the knees so that her feet were flat on the bed. He pushed two fingers between her folds and she couldn’t help the moan that moved from her throat. He had barely touched her. He licked from her entrance to her clit. “Fuck..” It felt so damned good she swore she was already close to orgasm. He lapped at her entrance and she felt his moan vibrate against her skin. Her breath caught in her chest as he pushed his tongue into her. Head pushing back into the pillow as she huffed out a breath, his hands holding her hips down as they were looped around her thighs to do so. Closing her eyes as her hand gripped the pillow above her and the other gripped the bedding. 

God his tongue felt good. His push and extract was not consistent, which she made her moan and writhe slightly. “Bobby,” She moaned out lowly as she moved her hips even as minutely as she could. “Please..” She wanted more, “I need..” he was pulled away from her and got off the bed. Watched as he stripped the rest of the way and grabbed a condom from drawer. After rolling it on he joined her once more on the bed. She did catch a glimpse of him and noticed how his knot was already beginning to show. He lined himself up and slowly pushed into her. She gave a small noise of discomfort. He stopped and waited as she clenched around him. She knew she would relax, it was going to take a couple of moments. 

“Take your time,” He murmured as he leaned forward and kissed her throat. 

She let herself relax and just think about his lips on her skin. The concentration of one thing did help her body relax around him. “Okay,” She breathed out. She made a small sound as he pushed in slowly, waiting when she made the sound. “I’m okay, really.” She watched his ears, pivoted forward listening for any sounds of discomfort. So she lifted her hips, took a gentle fistful of his hair and brought him up for another kiss. She couldn’t see his ears but she felt him relax. Pushing into and pulling out and pushing again, slow and rhythmic. They both moaned when he was finally fully inside of her, gentle pressure from his knot. Both waited, she moved and kissed down his throat. She licked at his bonding nerve and his hips jerked, moaning lowly above her. His hips began moving, slow and even paced. 

It was enough. But not like this. “Off.. I want to switch.” He pulled out and laid on the bed. “Nah-uh, sit.” He fixed his position. She went over him, hands on his shoulders as she lowered herself. Fingernails digging in slightly as she fully sat on him. She wanted to make him come undone as he had before. She leaned forward, licking and scraping her teeth over his nerves. 

“Corina,” His breath shaking as his hips jerked up, “please do not, I won’t..” a sharp moan as she scraped her teeth against the nerves even more firmly. 

She moved her lips up brushing against the shell of his ear. “Let go,” She purred and went back down kissing the side of his neck. His head tilted to the side, giving her better access. She scraped her teeth over his nerves again. His hips snapped up. Her hips slowly moving. She kissed his neck and throat, nibbling on his skin. She didn’t want to overstimulate him, but she did want him to relax and let go. She wanted him be able to let himself be himself. She kept her pace slow, but she made sure her movements were long. She kissed him again, it wasn’t so slow and it wasn’t as neat. Teeth coming into play. She purred as her tail curled around his. It wasn’t long before her own pace wasn’t as even. It wasn’t going to be long before she orgasmed then the rest of her week would be history. She __needed__  him to knot her. She dragged her mouth down, sucking and biting into the nerves. His hips snapped up, she could feel his knot swelling. But it wasn’t enough. She bit harder, she could taste the sweet and coppery. The taste of bonding. 

“Corina Now.” His hands gripped her hips and slamming up into her. His knot pushed into her. 

She panted and moaned loudly, clenching around him. She ground down, feeling the shock of pleasure. Her tail tightened around him and ground down harder against him. Her fingernails dug hard into his shoulder as she orgasmed hard  

       

* * *

  

Bobby grabbed two waters and heated up pizza from the day before. Four days and he had barely been out of the bedroom, bathroom. He brought pizza up and she was walking out of the bathroom, no towel. Air drying as she had been doing. She saw the pizza and took one immediately off the plate. She hummed as her tail curled. “This is fucking fantastic. Did you just order this?” 

“No, two nights ago.” 

“Well shit, my time kind of flies.” She took her plate and went into the bedroom. She sat on the bed and just ate, drank the water. Bobby noticed her other tattoos with a clearer head space. One on each inner thigh and other from her hip to knee just as the inner ones. One on the left side of her ribs. One that went from just below the dip of her collar bone to a inch or so above her belly button and below her breasts. Each seemingly complimenting the other. But he only counted six.

She was having a lucid moment. She looked at her plate then at him, he smiled and gave her his other two pieces. He would go down and get the other two slices downstairs. When he went back upstairs she was already sleep, on his side of the bed, her face into his pillow. 

He decided he would sleep down on the couch. He did try to sleep as best he could considering the scratches he had. They would heal in a week. 

Bobby woke to his cell phone ringing. “Yeah Eames what’s up?” 

“Did I wake you?” 

“Just resting my eyes. What’s up?” 

“Mind if I come over, I have some information for you. Can I come over?” He could hear traffic in the background.

“Well you are already on your way, I will open a window.” He got up, putting on a t-shirt and pants. He put on a pot of coffee then opened a window. 

It wasn’t long before there was a knock on his door. He opened it and she gave a hum as the coffee was sitting waiting on the table. “Is she,” Her question falling off. 

“Asleep upstairs. We should have some time to talk. What did you find?” Guessing that this was about the officer in the one ten. 

“Officer Henry Cradle.” She took a folder out of her bag. “Been on the force almost twenty-five years. Did some work in Vice and Narcotics. Even some undercover work in both.” 

He was reading the file over. “Pulled twice for excessive force against female offenders. Broke the shoulder of one prostitute and cracked two ribs on another. Put on desk duty and an investigation to which he was cleared.” 

“Yeah, Candii said that she was resisting and slammed __herself__  into the car door. She didn’t want to file any charges. Charged with resisting arrest and assault on a police officer. He was spat on.” 

“His partner said Miss Daniels tripped and landed badly on her side, but no other signs that she had tripped or had fallen at all.” Bobby frowned. This guy had a history of using excessive force on hookers and female offenders. How was this guy still a cop? 

“Internal has been looking at him for six months. She isn’t the only one he’s been harassing. Six other women and two others that may or may not be underage. He may or may not be involved with a couple of girls, supplying them.”

“How is he not in prison? What the fuck have you people been doing shoving your thumbs up your asses?” Both of them looked up to see her in nothing more than one of Bobby’s shirts and underwear.She rolled her eyes at both of them and went back upstairs.

“Well, that was.. Unexpected..” Eames ears straight forward something she did when she was caught off guard. 

“I thought she was asleep.” 

“I was. But I smelled her,” She jerked her chin towards Eames. “My brain cracked a little bit then I remember what she was and then I smelled coffee.” She poured herself half a mug and leaned against the counter now that she had shorts on, still his shirt open, showing off her collar bone which had various healing bite marks and scrapes. Her fingers snapped at him, seemingly at both of them. “So, how is this scum not in prison?” 

“It’s not that simple, it all speculation, he hasn’t directly incriminated himself directly yet. He doesn’t have people following him twenty-four seven. It-” 

“Well maybe he should.” She snapped and her tail fluffed.

“Listen I know that he has been stalking you, but he hasn’t done anything more than that to you.” 

“Ei bine, da, cu siguranță.” She took a breath. “Yes, he certainly has. First time he tried, I told him to fuck off cause he was a slime and a pig. And he slapped me so hard he almost cracked my cheekbone. I went to a clinic _that_  evening.” 

“Where? What clinic?” Eames asked her.

“Brightens Free Clinic on west fifty second street. Two blocks from fiftieth and eighth ave station.” She took sip of the coffee to calm herself. “I was told I was lucky that my cheekbone wasn’t cracked, guy had on a ring, doctor there was surprised that the ring didn’t break anything. Said I should be careful.” She moved her jaw as if she could still feel it. “Gave me liquid stitches and I was on my way.” She finished her mug. “Tell them if they want a witness that I am willing. I don’t know how he was with others but I will tell ‘em my experiences.” She set the cup on the counter. “Well it was good to see you again Eames. At least it’s in a better setting this time round.” She walked back upstairs. 

“Wow, they sure are picked for ya, huh, Bobby.” She was amused by Corina. “Got your hands full. Listen I will catch you later. I am meeting for drinks with someone.”

“A date? You?” He teased, but happy for her. 

“Maybe if he’s lucky.” She was relaxed and teased back. “I’ll talk to you later Bobby. Take care.” She let herself out and he locked the door behind her. 

Going upstairs he stopped at Corina was stretching out her limbs and back as he walked in. “You know you could have been initially nicer to Eames when you came downstairs.”

She sat on the bed, her tail still slightly fluffed. “I could have been, but I heard enough to know that this guy is going to get away with it for a while longer.”

“Yeah but you didn’t have to take it out on her. We aren’t even supposed to know this information. It is given to us out of favors. Give the people working this case a break.” 

“And what about me Bobby?” She shouted with frustration. “Am I going to have to be carted around indefinitely until this guy is jailed? What about the few friends I do have on the streets? What about other Omegas that won’t be so lucky to just get a smack across the face and liquid stitches, huh?! When can I go out for a run not feel like I am being stalked? Când primesc sa se simtă în siguranța din nou?!?” 

“Cor-”

“ _When do I get to feel safe again Bobby?!?_  How do I fucking know that this man doesn’t have others in his pocket who feel the same way he does? How can I fucking look at any cop and not think that this will be the cop that tells him where I am or where I am going or **what I am doing?** ” She was still shouting at him, her tail rigid and fluffed in anger and fear.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. “Nu. Pleca de pe!” She struggled against him, growling low in her chest. “Nu, mă puteți ține aici sigur!” She fought him and until she was fisting his shirt and crying. “I want to be safe.” 

“I won’t let anyone hurt you.” He ran his hand through her hair, holding her close to him. “No one will hurt you. You have a lot of people looking out for you.”  
  
”I am a sitting ducking here.” She mumbled into his chest.

“No one would dare come into my home. No one.” He reassured her. “Why don’t we try getting some sleep hn? I can make breakfast in the morning.”

“As long as there is coffee and bacon.” She still didn’t move. 

He smiled. “I think I can arrange that.” 

“Good.” She bumped her head gently into his chin. “I think sleep is a good idea,” She yawned. She let him go and got into the bed, seemed she didn’t want to go into her bedroom tonight, which he was fine with. He turned the light off and got in, before he could turn onto his other side she rolled over and wrapped her arm around him, her legs curling up a little and her face into the back of his neck. 

Bobby couldn’t help the small smile that touched his lips. He didn’t mind the position at all. It felt nice was all he could think as he drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Taci din gură. Te rog să taci. - Shut up. Please shut up.
> 
> Ei bine, da, cu siguranță. -Well yes, he certainly has.
> 
> Când primesc sa se simtă în siguranța din nou?!? -When do I get to feel safe again?!?
> 
> Nu. Pleca de pe! - No. Get off!
> 
> Nu, mă puteți ține aici sigur! -No you cannot keep me here safe!  
> \---------------------------------------------------------  
> Tattoos:  
> Right inner thigh tip of the feather up quill at the near of her knee:  
> https://imgur.com/a/IoyT4Pr
> 
> Left inner thigh:  
> https://imgur.com/a/Et6cF5h
> 
> left side of her rib cage:  
> https://imgur.com/a/bO0LI20
> 
> Right outer thigh:  
> https://imgur.com/a/q69wMXR
> 
> Left outer thigh:  
> https://imgur.com/a/s7AI5Gn
> 
> Below her breasts:  
> https://imgur.com/a/m792hIV  
> (Original and the second one is colored by myself using photoshop.)


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since her heat had passed and she and Bobby were getting to know each other. But she was getting ready for in two days she was going to be doing another show. Bobby had received an invitation in the mail yesterday morning.

**_You are formally invited~_ **

**_To witness by invitation the Singing Raven of New York City._ **

**_Songs:_ **

**_Castle_ **

**_Kill of the Night_ **

**_Driven to Distraction_ **

**_Fallin’_ **

**_High Enough_ **

**_Slow Dance_ **

**_Drink of the Night:_ **

**_Jack Daniel’s Tennessee Honey_ **

**_Door will open at 10:02pm._ **

**_Doors will close at 10:10pm._ **

_Janeez Club_

_Upper East Side, Manhatten, NYC_

Bobby was back at work, which she hadn’t completely mind as she did have the treadmill and books and he did have a television, some movies, no cable. Not that that didn’t surprise her considering how long he spent at work. She decided on watching one of his documentaries, March of the Penguins. She couldn’t place where she knew the voice but smiled when she saw it was Morgan Freeman. Not something she had expected but she was surprised and she felt good and fluffy afterwards. She made a bowl of popcorn and popped another movie in, Braveheart.

She jumped when he came in and William was in the middle of his speech. She scrambled to pause the movie. “Braveheart, good movie. One of the best speeches in movie history, modern movie history.” He sat down on the couch next to her.

She began his speech over because it was enthralling. Hell she would even fight after a speech like that. She didn’t lean against him but she did get up to use the bathroom and grab something to drink, deciding on bringing him a beer as well even though he hadn’t asked. After a long day of whatever he dealt with he probably needed at least a beer.

“Thanks,” taking the beer she brought him. “Tomorrow you go to Janeez correct?” He asked after taking a sip of his beer, she nodded. “Same time-” he stopped and sniffed. “Are you making dinner?”

She gave a small laugh. “Yeah, making stuffed shells with spinach. I found and cleaned your crockpot.”

“At least it’s being put to use. Eames got it for me one year. With my hours it’s never been used.” He took another sip of the beer.

“Well I put it on low for eight hours. I need to turn it off in a half hour, finish it off then let it sit for another five.” She said with a slight head turn, her eyes never really leaving the screen.

“Movie should be over by then.”

“Good. I would hate to have to miss any of this.” Her attention drawn back to the movie and just as it ended her timer went off. Getting up she opened the lid laid a layer of mozzarella and parsley over it. She recovered it and turned the crockpot off, putting the time back on for five minutes. “How was work? Clear any cases?” She was noticed his silence. “Can’t talk about it?” 

There was a pause. “No I can’t talk about it.” His tone had changed. It wasn’t a good case, that was all she could guess. She cleared the table off so that they could eat. She could not wait to be able to go tomorrow. She was going stir crazy. She’d seen a couple of buses in the area. She’ll have to get used to the schedule, get a layout of her new land. She’ll get a bus pass and a subway pass. She took out plates then grabbed her beer in the living room. She had finished half while watching the movie on the couch. Bobby came over before the timer went off. “Sorry,” she looked over at him. “It’s really not a case I can talk about.” 

“It’s an upsetting case?” His tail twitching at the end, almost vibrating, aggravation or annoyance. “Alright, nevermind.” She took the lid off of the crockpot then took her own plate and put her meal on the table. They ate dinner in silence. She just took a book to her room.

* * *

 

Bobby swore as he got into the door of his home. He was late picking up Corina. It was nine thirty. He found a note on the fridge:

 __Went to Janeez early. Wanted to talk with her. Don’t be late for doors opening._ _ __

He let out a sigh. Relieved. She had said that she wanted to work a normal job during the day. He showered, dressed and went to Janeez. He sat at the bar with Samantha. He made small talk with her mostly about her kids and that nephew of hers. He had a few drinks. Samantha had pulled back when Corina began singing the last song. Her eyes were focused on him. She finally focused on room, her eyes still lingered on him. Several heads had turned to him, displeasured expressions. His ears burned from the attention. He had another drink.

He waited in the car out back in the back street. He saw he come out the door then some man grabbed her by her arm. He was out of the car and then she heard a crack of a taser. “Either let me the fuck go or you will wake up in this alley. The choice is fucking yours.” Her ears pinned back and tail lashing.

“Is there a problem here,” he pulled out his badge. He knew it was wrong.

“No, officer. Was just on my way.” The obviously drunk man walked away.

She walked past him and got into the car. Her tail was hitting the side of door as he got inside. He began driving home. “You know I could have handle that myself without you flashing your badge!” She snapped at him.

“I doubted he would have back off by you pulling out your taser.” 

“That’s Paul. That would make his third strike.” Third strike meant he was banned from the club. “Mind if we get take out or pizza? I have not eaten since like eleven and I am starved.”

“Chinese? Tai?” He offered.

“Chinese.” She said with a nod. When they got back he ordered Chinese, assisted with her back zipper and heard the shower going. He wondered what that song had been for and why it is she had been looking at him for it. Perhaps he was over thinking it. Though he could hear singing from where he was downstairs. The same song. Maybe it was just one that she liked. He could not make a judgment yet. Though he was having an idea of who she was.

She came down in shorts and thin tank top after he had paid for the food. “I talked with Sammy.” She said as she grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down. “She said she’s willing to hire me completely legitimately. We talked and she just had someone drop on her so I would would work four days a week, nine to seven.”

“Nine hour shifts, that’s good.” She was obviously trying for something normal.

“Well I figured it would be nice to get an actual job. But Sammy said she’ll still pay me for the nights that I sing. The same price as before as it would be only fair. She helped me out in figuring out a pay rate. Since minimum wage is thirteen she is willing to give me thirteen seventy-five. Take take home would be about fifteen hundred a month after taxes and stuff.” She ate an eggroll. “Then whatever I get for my nights. Which can be three to four grand a month.”

She go almost anywhere in the city if she wanted to. “You will want to open an actual bank account as many work places do direct deposit now.”

She gave a hum. “Yeah Sammy had said that too..” She leaned back and took a sip of her beer. “But I don’t want to go to the bank that holds my stuff, they apparently have a high penalty if you go below a certain amount in your bank account and you need at least a three grand deposit.”

“There is a bank a couple of blocks away that doesn’t have a beginning limit for deposits. They will charge you fifty dollars for over drawing.”

She shook her head. “That shouldn’t be an issue.”

“If you are going to work next week I will get you a key of your own.” It also meant that she was going to have to know the bus schedules. He guessed that wouldn’t be hard for her to figure out. He didn’t have a doubt that it would only take her a couple of weeks to get a routine and everything set up for herself.

“You should probably see a doctor at some point.” He watched her nose wrinkle. “Just for a check up, so you know you are healthy.”

“When was the last time __you__  saw a doctor?” She countered back.

“It’s been a couple of years.”

She let out a sigh. “I’ll think about it.” Her ears had lowered so clearly wasn’t fond of doctors. He could not blame her there. Many people didn’t like going to the doctors.

She went quiet after that. He had clearly hit a sore spot. He was putting what was left over in the fridge. “Do they tell you everything they find?” She asked, her ears were still lowered.

“Not unless it is a risk to my own health.”

She stood and put the beer in the trash. “I’m clean. But that is good to know.” Maybe that put her at ease. Perhaps it didn’t. What was it that she was worried about him finding out?

“Corina,” He stopped at the bottom of the stairs as she was almost up them completely, she turned slightly and looked at him. “You can talk to me about anything.”

“No I can’t.” She said without missing a beat and disappeared upstairs.

He let out a sigh. That was fair enough. There would be some things he supposed that she just couldn’t talk about.

He cleaned the table, grabbed his book from the table in the living room and went upstairs.

Getting up for work and he found Corina had already left.

When he got home Corina was still not there. He wondered if she was alright.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He had a text.

‘On my way back. Actually I am on the bus. Yeah technically on my way. -Corina’

Well it was good that she figured out the bus route. He figured that was what had happened. He ate left overs and left some for her. He left the door unlocked for her to get in.

‘Door is unlocked.’ He sent back to her.

Ten minutes later the door opened and he heard a bag drop. The freezer door open then close. He made his way over to her and found her sitting on ice pad he had bought and had a small bag of peas to her cheek. “Something happen?”

“Fell off the bars today and landed right on my ass.” She was clearly sour about it. He raised an eyebrow. “Oh you mean my face. Yeah some jack off thought it would be okay to yank on my tail and slap my ass while at the gym so I punched him and mother fucker punched me back and said I assaulted him. He was removed from the gym for assaulting me. Manager was there today and said if he didn’t then they would press charges on my behalf. I doubt he will be allowed back in.” He handed her a paper towel. She wrapped the pea bag. “Insult to wounded pride since this happened after my damn fall.” She lifted herself up and wince. “I think I may have bruised my tail too.” She gave a shrug. “Guess I will have to be careful tomorrow.”

“You are going tomorrow?”

She gave a nod as she put the peas in the freezer and wrapped the ice pack in the paper towel, placing it on her cheek. She went into her backpack though he couldn’t see what she grabbed. She looked at him as she walked up to him then he felt her put her hand into his pocket. He was surprised to say the least. She picked up the backpack and headed upstairs.

He pulled out what she had put into his pocket and found six hundreds. Shaking his head he went up stairs to see her running a bath. “Corina, I don’t-”

“Listen I am not a free loader. So if that helps then take it.” She said firmly.

“Fine. Five will do fine.” He set a hundred on the sink. Despite his protest the money would help. There were bills and with her here there was more electricity that was being used then when he was on his own. But her having a job and getting out of the house would help in getting that usage lowered. Before she was just bored and alone in the house.

He put the five hundred away then went downstairs, he knew he wouldn’t have been able to sleep this early so he put on a movie. It was just something to watch. It was almost an hour when he heard the tub draining. She came down smelling of scandal wood and melon. An odd combination, but it was one that seemed to work for her. She stood directly in front of him. He waited as it was obvious she had something she wanted to say.

“Why haven’t you bonded with me yet?” Her arms loosely crossed over her chest. 

“I wanted it to be something that you wanted to do. I didn’t want to take advantage when you were in heat.” She leaned down and paused the movie. “Do you want to bond?”

“I would. I do not want to force it on you like I did with bonding with you. I know to have a full bond will make things a bit different.” Her tail curled at the end before relaxing. 

A full bond would mean they would be more attune to each other. Would that burden her to feel what he is feeling during a hard case? 

She sat next to him. “I know we don’t know each other very well but I think it would help with the learning curve. With the trust. At least maybe on my end make me feel safer.. It’s a selfish reason I know that, but I haven’t exactly been in safe situations in my lifetime.” She was silent for a couple of minutes. “I saw the files on top of the fridge.. I’m not mad or anything, but I think it would help in us both trusting each other.” Her voice had quieted though. 

“Those weren’t-” 

“For me to see. I know.” She stood up with a sigh. “Listen just-- just think about it okay.” She made her way back upstairs. 

He didn’t know how he felt about the matter still. He knew logically it was something that he should do with her. That their bond should be whole. But he worried over the burden that would place on her. He had a habit of having not being able to focus on anything other than a case. Often spending more time at the precinct then at home. Would that put more of a strain on what their relationship? It took him a while to get used to Eames. He knew that he shouldn’t feel that way about Corina since she was his mate but he hadn’t had a long term partner. He’d had girlfriends that last maybe a year or two. Longest was five, but he wasn’t an easy person to live with, even at times to just be around. The split was mutual but it had perhaps run it’s course before the break up. 

Bobby shook his head. This was different. But it was also so with his Mother and Father. Yet he had still cheated on her for a long while before he had left. He was a good father to him and his brother but that hadn’t meant his choices didn’t effect his doubts. He knew he couldn’t cheat, if he was unhappy then he would say so. But again this was his mate. Still he saw all of the spectrum of people being mated and still murdering, cheating or mutilating their mates. He didn’t know what violence wasn’t documented from her past or if there was anything that was now officially sealed. But that wasn’t even the point and he knew that. He doubted that she had done anything awful as he doubted she would be on the street if she had done anything like that. He shut the movie off no longer in the mood for it and took a shower.

 

* * *

 

When she woke Bobby was already gone for work. She made herself a smoothie, got her gym bag packed up and with the money she needed to get the bank account opened. She had to take three different buses before she was near the bank. She waited to see a person, a woman and she was set up with a bank account. She was given a card right then and there. She could also deposit money at the machine when the bank wasn’t open. It would give her instructions on how. She put the card into her wallet and with another bus she got to her gym at noon. 

She changed in the bathroom, put her earbuds in then started off on the treadmill for a while. She moved on to the weights and did some sets, all the while keeping to herself and her work out. A few guys tried talking her up but it was clear that she had earbuds in and wasn’t interesting in speaking with them. They gave up after a couple of minutes and since the gym had an no tolerance for harassment they went on their way to chat someone else up. She moved on to the fitness ball to work on her core. After that she sat and gave herself a rest, drinking some water and munching on one of the gyms protein bars. She pulled an earbud out when Dave came up to her. 

“You done for the day?” He asked as he began stocking some t-shirts up on a shelf. 

“No I am going to hit the back soon just giving myself a rest. Don’t want to push it too hard and have an incident like yesterday happen again.” 

“Yeah I heard about that douchebag you had to deal with. Glad you was thrown out.” 

She gave a small laugh. “Yeah, but I wasn’t referring to him I had went straight from doing weighs to doing the back and I had missed then fell straight onto my ass.” 

His face scrunched up. “Oh, ouch. Tail alright?” 

“Yeah didn’t land on it thankfully.” She stood and threw the bar out and finished her water. 

“Well let any us know if you need assistance.” 

“I will.” She waved and put her earbud back in. She took out her gloves and made a run for the wall. Moving up and grabbing hold of the top climbing the rest of the way up and to the beams. Eight feet off the ground it wasn’t that high. Well not for her at least. She made her way to the advanced beams. Thirteen feet up she still walked with ease. She still had once more set that she could up. Nineteen feet high. As she made her way up she saw a young girl looking up at her in awe. She took her earbud off as she looked down at the little girl of maybe eight years old. 

“Are you a superhero?” She stood having to walk back so that she could look at Corina. 

“Do I look like a superhero?” She asked as she walked skillfully across the beam. 

“You look like Purple Cat. She’s a superhero in the Black Star comics. She is super cool woman. I wanna be like her when I grow up.” She told Corina. Her lil ears forward and tail twitching at the end. 

She saw that there was a foam pool beneath near her and she began making her way towards it. “What’s your name honey?” 

“Stephanie. Stephanie Copper.” She stated without hesitation. 

She got down took the bars just under the beam by a couple of feet and swung her way down and dropped into the foam. When she pulled herself out Stephanie was still staring at her with stars in her eyes. She got down on one knee and put her hand on the girl’s shoulder. If you are real good, do your work, stay in school and try and exercise I am sure you too can be like Purple Cat.” 

The little girl bounce on her heels. “I will! I will!” She said excitedly. 

Corina stood and couldn’t help but smile from ear to ear at the girl. “Then you will be like Purple Cat in no time.” She grabbed her bag and headed towards the showers. She washed, dried off and used the hair dryer before coming out in street clothes. She didn’t see the little girl anywhere so she shrugged it off. She grabbed a water. 

“I do not know what you said to that little girl but she went on excitedly about how she was going to be superhero when she got older because she met one in the back.” Alicia was all smiles. 

She gave a single shrug. “No use in popping her little bubbled dreams. I didn’t think that she shouldn’t think that she couldn’t be a superhero.” She wished she had been that naive. She knew what the world could be like even to be cruel to someone as young as her. 

“Well you did a good thing.” Alicia rang up her water and she paid for it. “Well have a good day Corina.” 

She made her way home on the bus. It was still odd to her to have herself a home and not a hostel or a hotel room. To worry about whether or not her stuff was going to be stolen, have come on it or pissed on. She didn’t like the uncertainty that came with not being bonded wholly. She understood the huge leap that came with being bonded wholly, especially the trust that came with it. She knew his work was stressful but she could shoulder some of that burden. Maybe she shouldn’t have brought up that she had seen the files. They were in a place that he clearly though were safe from inspection. But she had been so damned curious. She could not help herself. 

Seeing all of that information had upset her though. She had felt angry and betrayed but after cooling off she didn’t blame him for wanting to know about her. She had watched the video that Bobby had of her. She remembered that run. For a single split second she thought she was going to die. Then her toes caught pavement and she ran down the still moving upwards rode. When she was at the bottom she had such a high from the jump and amazement at what she had just done she couldn’t wipe the damned smile off of her face. She had been giddy the rest of the day but knew that she would never be so lucky again. She had far too many near misses. Too many times had she nearly missed her footing or been backed up into a corner by someone who was far from good. She live on her own since she was essentially ten. Fourteen years of looking out for herself had deep ingrained fight or flight. For some reason she didn’t want to leave Bobby’s, well not just some reason, she liked his company when he was home and she also felt safe with him. Not just because he was a detective but because she knew that he wouldn’t let anything happen to her. Bobby had taken her in the _night_  she had been in need and terrified. Hell she had even pulled a knife on him after he woke her for food the second night she was there, he had hardly blinked. Guess she was not very much intimidating. She had no family but she had a guess that Bobby was the best she’d ever get. Hell best mate she’d probably get too. She had to give him time to think over what he wanted to do. 

When she got to the home she found a spare key on top of the door frame. Getting inside she went upstairs after locking the door. She set her he bag down on her bed then decided on a bath. She sank into the hot water after filling it with some of her melon bodywash, making her own bubble bath. As she felt her muscles relax she sank in even further. She sang some songs that she did truly like. One that she knew she had made perfectly clear to Bobby that she liked. She had favored the song before but it never had meaning for her. She knew it didn’t quite match for Bobby but she felt a more attached connection with the song. Draining the tub and rinsing it out of the soap so that neither of them slipped in the next shower. 

Corina began making dinner, baked chicken and a salad she could prepare ten minutes before the chicken was done. She was drinking a beer and humming just as the chicken hit the ten minute mark. She pulled out the lettuce and made a plain basic salad. Her ears shifted as she heard the key in the door. She hadn’t bothered to stop her humming. She felt a hand slide down her spine, she resisted the urge to shiver. She turned and found his other hand had come up and touch her face. Panic for some reason reared it’s head as he was only was hair’s breadth away from her lips. Her hand moved to his side. Apparently all the permission he needed as he kissed her lips. It was slow, unhurried and was nice. She relaxed, panic fading away. Her arms moved up and wrapped around his neck, as if she was some damned cliche in those cheesy movies. He took her arms down so she rested her hands on his sides just above his hips. Tilting her head back as he kissed down her throat, caught up in the feel of his lips against her skin. She was confused when he took one of her hands and interlocked their fingers together, other arm wrapping around her lower back. She was about to push him back when his teeth sank into the juncture between her neck and shoulder. In tense pain and pleasure shot through her body. Hand fisting into his shirt as her back arched and she screamed his name. The whine that left her chest as he sucked then licked made her feel almost euphoric. 

Corina woke with a startled gasp. Hissing as she moved her shoulder. Looking around she found that she was in Bobby’s room. There were signs of light coming through the window blinds. It must have been around six am. He had bonded with her. That had to be the most intense pleasure she had ever experienced in her life. He had thought about what she had said. 

A smile forming on her lips. She saw he wasn’t in his bed so she went downstairs to find him on the couch. “Bobby,” she whispered as she laid a hand on his shoulder, “come to bed.” He got up slowly and she went upstairs after he did. She got into the bed with him and tucked her head under his chin. His arm wrapped over her. Easily she fell back into sleep, just listening to him breath. 

This was real. She was safe. Bobby was hers. She was Bobby’s. They were whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the patience~ :)


End file.
